Blank Canvases
by The-Writing-Archive
Summary: A Destiel Fanfic based loosely on the movie Dirty Dancing. In which Dean and his family spend the summer at a high end summer camp when a certain art Instructor catches his eye. They were never suppose to see each other after that one time in the dance room but fate seems to want to bring them together.


Dean tried not to focus too much on how his whole summer was ruined. The last day of school had been great, with him and his friends ditching the entire day and screwing around until the sun started to set. However once he reached home he was greeted with the sight of Sammy slouched miserably on the couch, his father who was simply reading a book and looking completely bored, and his mother who sat next to Sam with a huge smile.

"Guess who's going to summer camp?" She had exclaimed excitedly. Granted this place wasn't a type of summer camp where parents sent the little kids and they were forced to bond with other people, nonetheless Dean- being in highschool- naturally didn't want to go. The only thing keeping him practically sane at the moment was the fact that his mom had let him bring along Jo. Sure Sammy would have made the place bearable but Jo had been his best friend since kindergarden and he knew they was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to do _something_ this summer.

"Jo would you like a piece of gum?" Mary asked from the passenger seat. John was focusing on the road as he continued to drive the Impala. Jo sat in the middle between the two brothers in the back, so with beautiful ease she reached up and took the piece of gum handed out to her while saying her thanks.

"I want one." Sam said, glancing at Jo who evilly smirked at him.

"Same here." Dean leaned forward to grab a piece but to no avail. Mary simply stared at the boys in the rearview mirror with a frown.

"You two don't get one."

"Why not?" Sam questioned.

"Because at least Jo looks excited about this. You two looked like I sentenced you to death."

Before either of the boys could respond the car jerked to a stop, John mumbling a barely audible "Here." In the process. The place looked exactly how Dean pictured it to look. Outside his window was what he guessed was the main building, painted bright white with red lining the room, windows, and bottom. The grass looked bright green, practically screaming summer. Behind the building were a bunch of smaller ones which were used for activities, guest housing, and diner places. Jo had gotten a kick out of the sight, causing Dean to sniffle a laugh when she commented about how it looked like a classic old people place.

"Valet parking?" Sam mumbled, being the first one to swing open his door. He grabbed his two bags on the floor of the Impala. One which carried his laptop and the other carrying some of his nerdy books. Dean opened his door next and had to squint as the brightness of the sun quickly made it's presence known. Boy was it hot, kind of made him regret wearing his jeans and leather jacket. At least Jo had on a grey tank top with her lightest pair of blue jeans.

Dean watched silently as a girl just a few years older than Sam walked up to them. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore the same Red polo shirt and brown slacks as the rest of the workers- who by the way were working tirelessly, scrambling everywhere. Behind her was a man, wearing a blue suit and tie.

"Well he looks ready for a funeral." Jo joked. Dean laughed and watched as they both approached his family. The girl, Ruby, who Dean read the nametag of, walked to the back to start getting their bags. The man however met with Mary and John with a handshake.

"The names Chuck, and I own this fine establishment you see before you. Winchesters right?"

"Yea, this is my wife Mary, My boys Sam and Dean, and my daughter Jo."

The only way to get Jo to come along was to say she was related. Which she practically was considering all the time she spent hanging around with Dean.

"Great, here are your room keys and if you need any help just ask. Have fun." Chuck handed John the keys and left to greet the next family. Sam, being classic Sam, went to help Ruby carry the bags and even walked with her as she led them to their cabin.

The Cabin was a decent size. The outside of it was the same color as the main building and had three stairs to get to the porch which was kind of annoying. Inside, you were immediately greeted with the kitchen to your right and the small living room area straight ahead. On the left was a small door that lead to one room with a bathroom. Further along in the room was another door to a bathroom and a different room. That was pretty much it, aside from the two double doors that lead to the balcony area outside.

Jo, Sam, and Dean started unpacking what they brought in the first room while his parents did the same in the other.

"God please tell me they have a burger joint somewhere here." Dean pleaded as he flopped backwards on the bed.

"Between you and me Dean, I think you could lay off the burgers. If you know what I mean." Jo smirked, hitting her best friend lightly with one of her shirts.

"I'm not going to torture myself by eating Sammy's rabbit food."

"It's just a salad Dean. And I've told you before It's Sam."

"Whatever Sammy."

"That's right! You guys got it!"

"This is embarrassing." Dean mumbled, just loudly enough for Jo to hear him. Him, Sam, and Jo decided to take a place in the back while his parents stood up front. It was going well, up until the dance instructor, a beautiful girl around Dean's age with red hair named Anna, told the back row to move to the front. Now the three were forced to where everybody could be watching them.

Dean had practically begged his dad to let them rest for the day, then they could do whatever their mom wanted to do the next day but of course not even the great John Winchester could stand up to Mary. So once everybody had finished unpacking they were rushed out of the room. First they had started with Mini golf, and then Bowling, both of which Jo dominated the course. Now they were moving on to dance lessons. It wasn't like Dean couldn't dance, he could actually. It was just more of the 'I'm too old to do this shit' attitude that made him want to find the nearest cliff and throw himself off of it.

"Move those feet Dean." Jo laughed from beside him.

"You know I'm kind of regretting bringing you along."

"Shut up you love me."

"You would be the first one I'd sacrifice in the event of an apocalypse."

"I'm touched."

Before Dean could respond to Jo, the door swung open. Instantly, Dean's mouth dropped open slightly as he watched the guy make his way to the front of the room. He wore black jeans and a plain blue shirt that looked like paint was splattered all over it. His dark hair was tossed every which way giving him the rolled out of bed look.

"Shit." Dean tripped over his own footing while staring which caused Sam to hiss in pain when his brother stomped on his foot. The guy whispered something urgently to Anna and Dean thanked God he was in the front row. Now Dean had met some good looking guys before but this one took the cake.

The class began to stop their movements, since the instructor had stopped dancing and was speaking to the guy. After a few more words to each other that Dean and the rest of the class couldn't hear Anna nodded and the mystery guy turned around to leave. His eyes catching Deans briefly, and Damn. His eyes, Dean didn't even know that type of blue eyes even existed but he wanted to see them again. Study it. Now Dean wasn't stupid, he knows love at first sight didn't exist. He knew he wasn't going to obsess over this like most books and movies make the main character do, but man did it sting, just a little bit at the fact that he was probably never going to see that beautiful stranger again.

"Alright, was that blued eyed hunk good looking or what?" Jo sighed, walking next to Dean. Dance lessons had ended and John and Mary granted the two permission to walk around and explore. Jo and Dean found a pebble path and were currently walking on, getting out of the way of all the other club activities.

"He was alright." Dean shrugged. Jo had figured out Dean's Sexuality pretty earlier on, hell she figured it out before Dean himself did. She was the one who taught him what Bisexual was. Now he was grateful that he had someone to talk to about this.

"Alright? Dean I saw you. You stared at him like he was your long lost husband returning from a war that ended ten years ago when you thought he was dead."

"Nice analogy."

"I know, I'm awesome."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jo rolled her eyes and playfully punched Dean in the shoulder. Their conversation drifting to guns, music, and road trips. It wasn't until they were mid arguing about the greatest bands of all time when the sounds of music could be heard in the background. They both stopped to look around, instantly knowing the sounds of a party.

"Dean Look."

And he did. There was a sign that said in capital letters, NO GUEST ALLOWED. But beyond that point Dean could see the flashing lights and felt the rhythm of the music reach his feet and vibrate throughout his body. "Well Dean?" Jo smirked, crossing her arms in a knowing way. Dean turned to his best friend and copied her smirk.

"I do love a party."


End file.
